


Red cloak's a target

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Christmas, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves are really stupid, and a lot less real-seeming than aliens in his opinion, but it doesn't stop one from coming to Nick and telling him that when he turns eighteen, there's going to be a 'St.' added to his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red cloak's a target

Maybe if he's quiet, really quiet, no one will hear him as he creeps to the door. No one will hear him as he leaves the house, boots crunching a path in the snow until he reaches the ladder that appears at the side of the house. He thinks it's a strong possibility, actually, especially since the year he turned sixteen, he found out he was destined to become a little more than  _just_ Nick once he became an adult. St. Nick. It's his first year and he received these ridiculously fancy, but cryptic instructions. Nick wanted to tell Joe about it, had for years, but the thing about Nick is that he's pretty sure some things aren't acceptable. A thousand people have seen UFOs; it's no big deal to say he believes. Nick never hears about people being called upon by some elf, to become Santa Claus once deigned an adult. So he doesn't tell Joe and keeps telling himself it's gotta be some weird on-going dream, but he finds himself going to the roof that night even though the instructions disappeared a few minutes after he'd read them.  
  
Sure enough there's a ladder when he gets outside, and around the corner of the house where shadows peek out from behind every little thing in the moonlight. It's creepy, and it's cold. He feels like an idiot, but there's a ladder and he's obviously doing this. Exhilarating is another perfect word to describe it, and he's not going to back out of this until he figures out exactly what  _this_  is.  
  
There's only one problem with his creeping, his crunching, his becoming. Joe's kind of a stalker. His brother has always known this about him, that Joe watches Nick like he's some sort of miracle in human form, and Joes' senses seem to be really in tune with everything Nick is doing. It pretty much doesn't surprise Nick at all that as he's come to the half-way mark on the red, metal ladder leading him to what will very possibly be a sleigh with reindeer, he hears footsteps coming up and when he turns around he sees Joes' face smiling in amusement and confusion. "Nick...?" Joe laughs, and Nick slumps against the ladder when he turns back to face the house, because it's embarrassing, destiny or not. "...What are you doing? I'm coming up!" Joe never needs an invitation, and he never needs details, even when he takes the steps to getting them by asking. Both relieved and nervous at the same time, Nick waits until he feels the ladder shift slightly under more weight before he picks his foot up and climbs the rest of the way up, his big, idiot brother behind him.


End file.
